Heroes' Ideal The Movie feat. Everybody: FOREVER HEROES
Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie feat. Everybody: FOREVER HEROES is the 18th and final movie adaptation of the Heroes' Ideal Series. Despite being a correspondance to the 18th installment, it acts as a crossover with Steampunk Cat, Metalic Shogun and Heroes vs. Monsters. The cast of the M-Series Multiverse Series and the Rider Warriors Series made their major and final return. A year after defeating NegaRanger and his armies, the Neo FC Team face a threat hailing from outer space and cause a great distortion that separates the heroes in other worlds. Along the way, they encounter a talking pink cat, a young man with a sword and a Kamen Rider-like warrior. Worse things to happen, Ayumi returns to Danville only to be kidnapped by the vile aliens. With the help of heroes of other worlds, the team will now face what may be their ultimate battle yet. Movie Summary none Songs * Fixed Star (movie ending song) Character Appearances Heroes' Ideal Series characters Neo FC Team * First Roster ** Miki Eien ** Sarah ** Misaki ** Fine Trace ** Kibotchi ** Brianna ** Kiyomi Furude ** Dark Chibimeko ** Phoebie ** Kuroko ** Kagami Yomigaru ** Daisee-2 ** Youmi ** Suzuki ** Nobuhara Furude ** Squirt/Princess Devlin the 4th ** DJ Hikari ** Miraitchi ** Clulutchi ** Naito Kamakiri ** Deisara Kamakiri ** Miki Eien-2 ** Agiri ** Candy Pakupaku ** Sister Talia ** Lovehanatchi ** Iori Kuzaku ** Zakariah von Kishnaff ** Yuuki Hovington ** Hether ** Adrian ** Rola Uohina ** Kiwi Hitoba ** Shirou Kiriyama ** Dahlia Velvetina ** Miku Inagami ** Roukirin Itazura ** Watchlin ** Aioi Robumeira ** Raiko Thorin ** Tomomi Mizuosei ** Violin Yorohiko ** Nekomiki/Agent N ** Dianne *'Second Roster' **'Maiko Kiseki' **'Sister Kristy' **'Lilli Daizhandou Feng' **'Case' **'Monitor' **'Olivia' **'Nemuru' **'Mary' **Yorosuke **Yoko **'Captain' Yoshioka **'Shooter' **'Cutter' **'Boomer' **'Kaboomy' **'Medic-chan' **'Miss Sniper' **'Detective Noire' **'Hiroki' **'Yamato Takayama' **'Hoshi' **'Sophie' **Crystal **Akira **'Elly' **'Kim' **Octavia **'Aria' **'Anna' **'Brandy' **'Beni' **'Cindy' **'Crow' **'Kori' **Elena Kinney **Cresent **'Hot Potato' **'Shan Lee' **'Francesca' **Jhanri **Yunik **'Inou Utae' **'Jurie Takayama' **'Sen Sen' **'Toki Hiyori' **'Oriko Hanao' *'Third Roster' **'Kira' **'Iron' **'Unihimetchi' **'Kawami Rise' **'Tiny' **'Lenny' **'Tracy' **'Ororo' **'Lene' **'June' **Elizabeth Aquilos **'Rico Artenia' **Lillia **'A'kayla' **Elsa **Tobetchi **Hazardtchi **Sekiwatchi **'Karatchi' **Saitchi **'Hakura' **'Tresta' **'Shae' **'Jane' **'Mutsuki' Other Characters * Ayumi Teokaze * Akared * NegaRanger * Naoto Teokaze (Main Timeline)/Justice Shinobi * Naoto Teokaze (Alternate 'Bad' Future)/Assassin 'Scar' Dustard PnF Multiverse Storyline and Cyborg Academy Series Characters FC Team * Katie * Apple Bloom * Milly * Scootaloo * Sweetie Belle * New FC Team * Selena * Berry Blossom * Wendy * Dasher * Sweet Caramel * Moon * Melissa-2 * Spiritchi * Friendtchi New Danville Misfits * PvZ Trio ** Sunny ** Blovy ** Sun-shroom * The Three Amigos ** Serene Hovington ** Hovee ** Shizuka Hoverfield ** Kitsunemaru * Magician Duo ** Serilene ** Aurora Neon Secondary Plants * Gadget Agents * Danville Branch ** Larudia "Laura" Trottingham ** Hack Wire ** Sentotchi ** Pianitchi ** Mirda * Zoey Other Gadget Agents Branches * Medieval Troopers * Kimeko * Rebecca * Ben * Catherine * Tiana * Kuma * Ark The 10 Magicians * 7 Elites * Cooking Club * Chibimeko * Ronn * S'venia * Nervana * Mio * Saik Iik * Sakarise Doofenshmirtz Other School Clubs * Renegade Witches * Team FANtasy-ia * Arctchi * Toro * Becky Lolliberry * Seven Strike * Cho Lee Yung The 6 Fearsome Team * Humanoid Creatures * Other Characters * Steampunk Cat characters Boiled Water Association * Samantha * Furora no Hana * Shortie Other BWA Members * Other Characters * Heroes vs. Monsters characters H.E.R.O.E.S. * Ashton Fitzgerald * Eric * Katana Morichika * Sasha * Tommy * 'Renegade hero' Sakamoto Other Characters * Metalic Shogun characters Sengoku Laundry Crew * Sheena Yuno * Lillian Petrofis * Sammy * Sakura Ichiba * Trick Other Characters M-Series Multiverse Series characters M-Pirates * Captain Greatness * Rig * Jenny Orion Kamiyo * Tedden * Nezumi * Zen Hikari M-Team * Teddiursa * Pikachu * Pachirisu * Buneary M-Spy * George Yukito * Fin * Sora * Roger * Mill * Melowo Young Investigators * Chespin * Amy * Fennekin * Froakie * Robert Buckingham Rider Warriors Series characters Mikari Household Crew * Tsubasa/Rider Warrior Decade * Katsumi Mikari/Rider Warrior Kiva-la * Kosuke/Rider Warrior Kuuga-2 * Raito/Rider Warrior Diend * Keiichiro Mikari Other Rider Warriors * Original Rider Warriors * Extra Rider Warriors * Den-Liner Crew (RWS) * Other Characters * RW Kuuga * RW Agito * RW Ryuki * RW 555 * RW Blade * RW Hibiki * RW Kabuto * RW Kiva * Extra World Characters Antagonists Space Empire * Saturnia * Jupiterius * Plutos/Kamen Rider Galaxy (Space-Energy Arms) * Speck Army Background Information * Many of the main and supporting characters from the RW Series appears, including that series' version of the Den-liner Crew, making this series their first appearance since the series they're associated with has ended.. * Unlike previous crossover movies, this movie features an entirely new antagonist group not related to the Great Evil Army. Despite that, the previous antagonist also appears. * The Sengoku Laundrey Crew are noticably the only characters who broke the fourth wall (mostly Sheena). They have also crossed over with the HIS, Steampunk Cat and Heroes vs. Monsters. * This movie has the record of most numbers of appearing characters. * The MP Galleon is used to travel to the multiverses and/or time-travelling. The items used are: ** Dimension Power Key (Oakey Oaks - Tedden's Timeline) ** A Multi-Colored Thermos (Kittenia) ** Three Silver Core Medals (Danville - Katie's Timeline) ** A Magnifying Glass (Oakey Oaks - Chespin's Timeline) ** A flute (The City) ** Artificial Devil Fruit (Danville - Selena's Timeline) ** Ride Card (Rider Warriors Multiverse) ** Silver Crystal (Danville - Present Day) Continuity Allusions Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers